


Trick.

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus - Freeform, Boys In Love, Death, Hell, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Malec, Malec fic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, edom, edom sand, fire message, high warlock of brooklyn, magnus bane - Freeform, malec fanfic, sh season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus recieves a fire message from Alec and rushes home to have his world rocked... in one way or another.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alexander?” Magnus called as he portalled into the loft. “I got your fire message, is everything okay?”

He was about to take another step when he saw the trail of flickering candles leading the way towards the bedroom. 

“Oh.” Magnus said gently as his heart fluttered and his cheeks warmed. He smiled widely as he noted the scattered rose petals and glittering diamonties that adorned the trail. Alec had really went over the top in this surprise love-fest and he loved it.  
Magnus quickly unwound his scarf and tossed it on the couch. He remembered the bottle of vintage champagne Raphael gifted him many years back, he summoned it and grabbed two flutes from the drinks trolly.

Excitement and love coursed through Magnus’ veins as he began to follow Alec’s love trail. This was exactly what they needed after the week they’d had.  
Asmodeus has requested Magnus meet him in Edom, Alec had fought with him that they’d go together, that he couldn’t bare for Magnus to go alone but Magnus knew it would be too dangerous to let his father find out about Alec and how much Magnus loved him.  
His father would certainly use Alec to hurt him and Magnus simply wouldn’t allow it. In the end he’d turned down Asmodeus’ invitation, for now at least. They’d find a way to defeat Lilith without him.  
Both he and Alec had been under crippling stress lately so it made Alec’s romantic gesture that much sweeter.

Magnus followed the trail down the hallway to their bedroom, every few steps lay an untouched red rose. From the bedroom he could hear the low hum of music.  
“Alexander?” Magnus sang as he slid the door open and stepped into their bedroom. But the room was empty. Instead he saw a large bouquet of roses on top of the satin sheets.  
The door to their en suite bathroom was slightly ajar and steam billowed out the crack along with the aroma of sandalwood. So Alec was waiting for him in the tub? Magnus was giddy. He skipped to the bathroom door, glasses still in hand and slipped it open.

The champagne bottle hit the floor with a deafening pop as the bottle exploded sending shards of green glass and fizz out across the floor, the glasses fractured into pieces and bounced across the tiles. 

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered as his hands shook, thrown up to his mouth in shock. His eyes wide, unblinking, unable to look away from the scene in front of him.

Alec was dead. He was fully clothed in a shallow bath of scarlet water. The bubbles were red and frothy; two arrows were protruding from his throat, they crossed like an X.

“Alec... please.” Magnus whimpered “please. please. please.” His breath ripped from his lungs. His very heart beat seemed to cause him excruciating pain. “Don’t be dead. Okay? Don’t be dead!”

Magic!  
The though suddenly occurred to him and Magnus threw himself down onto his knees ignoring the glass. He lifted his hands and threw his magic into Alec.

“Come on. Come on.” He muttered as he forced everything he had at the love of his life. 

Nothing.

He knew it was pointless. Deep down. He knew it. Alec was dead. Gone. Forever. His beautiful big eyes were open and staring forward. Magnus craved for them to flutter or move but they just stared coldly ahead. Empty. Unfocused. Lifeless. 

Eventually he dropped his hands in defeat. The screaming was overwhelming his ears. It took him a moment to realise it was him. 

Alexander, his Alexander.  
He wanted to stand up and close Alec’s eyes but his legs wouldn’t work. He wanted to take the black spiked arrows from his love’s throat and lift him from the bloody water but he just couldn’t. 

He thought of Jace then. The agony Jace must be in. He needed to see him. He took his cell phone from his pocket and text one word. Dead. He didn’t need to explain anything else Jace already knew. He dropped his phone down onto the floor where it lay in a pool of champagne and glass.

Magnus reached his hand down into the roasting water and grabbed hold of Alec’s wrist. He pulled it out and brought it to his face. He felt warm, like he wasn’t dead, but he knew it was just the water temperature. He brought his lips to Alec’s knuckles and kissed them.

“I love you.” He whispered through his blinding tears “and I’m so sorry.”  
It was Asmodeus. His father had murdered Alec. He knew it. He had felt the sand in the bottom of the bath when he’s taken Alec’s wrist. Edom sand. He would destroy the underworld for this. He would rip his father apart vein by vein and boil him in acid.

He didn’t know how long he sat there on the floor. He could hear hurried footsteps, raised voices. 

“He’s here!” Jace’s voice yelled before it broke “what? What is this?!” He lowered his blade.

He looked up at Jace through blurred eyes “Magnus, what the fuck is this? Stop it.”

“I’m sorry.” Magnus hiccuped and he wiped his eyes

“What? I don’t! I can’t look at it- GET IN HERE!” Jace roared

A split second later Alec came bursting into the bathroom. His eyes wide in alarm as he saw himself dead in the tub, then they fell to Magnus who was still clutching at a lifeless hand.

“By the angel.” Alec muttered “oh god, Magnus! Look, look at me, I’m here this isn’t real!”

“Let’s get him up.” Jace said and he tried to take the dead arm from Magnus’ grip.

“NO!” Magnus screamed “I won’t leave him.”

Alec dropped down beside Magnus.  
“Magnus.” He said gently, brushing his cheek gently with his thumb “Magnus that’s not real. I’m not dead, I’m right here. Okay? Can you look at me?”

Magnus closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t dare hope.  
“I need you to look at me. Please.” Alec said in his authoritative tone and something in Magnus clicked. He looked up and through hazy eyes he focused on the most important face to him in the universe.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

“look at me, Magnus.” Alec said nodding his head slowly “I’m here. It’s going to be okay.”

Magnus moved his head out of Alec’s palm. “I don’t understand what’s happening.” He said helplessly 

He saw a flash of hurt in Alec’s eyes when he pulled away. He couldn’t trust his own mind right now. Not with the body... Alec’s body, lying in the bath.

“Jace.” Alec said “let’s get him up.”  
Jace looked troubled “Alec... what is this. This is really bad.”

“Let’s get him up!” Alec said again and Magnus felt Jace and Alec grab him under the arms to pull him up.

“No! I’m not leaving him!” Magnus said as his feet slipped on the wet floor. The two Shadowhunters held him steady. 

“It’s not real.” Alec said “Magnus it’s me right here! I’m real!”

“No. No, Alexander.” Magnus sobbed as he tried to reach for Alec’s limp hand that was flopped over the edge of the tub. The Shadowhunters persisted in dragging him back out of the bathroom. They let go of him when he was back in his bedroom and Magnus fell onto the floor, he retched feeling the bile rising into his throat. 

Alec immediately dropped down and rubbed his back.

“No. Don’t touch me.” Magnus pleased

“He’s not okay.” Jace said in a worried tone “Alec we need to call someone? Another Warlock?”

Alec had let go of Magnus but was still hovering close to him “we need Izzy. Tell her to bring her kit, we need to find out what that thing in there is... who it is. Get a team together too.”

Jace nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket and left the room.

“Magnus.” Alec said gently “can you look at me, please?” 

Magnus was still on the ground. He shook his head. “I can’t. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do.”

“What don’t you know? Can you tell me?” Alec said gently.

“I can’t trust my own mind, right now.” Magnus said honestly “Alexander... I came home and he was... and I tried to save him- I did- it was too late.” Magnus sobbed into his hands, his body shaking.

“I know, you tried but Magnus, that’s not me in there, okay? It’s some dark magic or a spell. I’m alive and I’m right here.”

Magnus sniffled and wiped at his puffy eyes. “I can’t believe you. I’m sorry. I don’t trust you’re him.”

“You have to trust me.” Alec pleaded. “I hate seeing you like this... I don’t know how to help you, tell me how I can help you?”

“I touched him. I felt his skin. I saw his eyes, the little specks of brown that surround the iris... that my Alexander, in there. I know it is.”

“Ask me something! Something only you could know. Like how you tried to tell me it was you in Valentine’s body and I didn’t believe it. Ask me something...” Alec begged

“I don’t want to.” Magnus said gently. 

“Why?” Alec pleaded 

“Because I can’t dare to hope.” Magnus said in a broken voice “I can’t look at you, I can’t touch you... I can smell you right now, you smell like him... it’s killing me! I don’t know what to do! Please just leave me.”

“I’m so sorry you’re hurting.” Alec said gently “I can’t begin to imagine... well I can... I know I’d die if you died, Magnus. I said I can’t live without you, remember? I said that right as we made up, the night the Angel was here? Do you believe me?” Alec pleaded

Magnus swallowed but still wouldn’t look at him. 

“Okay, what else?” Alec scrambled for something to say “I missed dinner last night because one of Luke’s cubs attacked a Mundane. Uh... I... you kissed me goodbye before I left this morning. Right here on the bed after I brought you coffee. I... I bought chairman that windup mouse toy last week and you made fun of me.”

Magnus closed his eyes tight. This was all correct. He felt that glimmer of hope he was desperately trying to refuse twinkle in his chest. 

“Is this working?” Alec asked eagerly “last weekend we watched toy story but ended up arguing about wherever Woody or Buzz was the biggest jerk. It was Buzz by the way... my favourite place to kiss you is right...here....”   
he tensed up as he felt Alec move closer and gently touch the skin below his ear with a fingertip.   
“You always make the sexiest noise when I do that. You know it drives me wild.”

“Please stop.” Magnus said gently “I want to believe you. You have no idea how much. It’s just too much. I need to be alone, can you just go?” 

“Oh.” Alec said before he cleared his throat “Magnus I won’t leave you. I’m sorry. I’m gonna go and check where Jace is with finding Izzy and the others but I’m not going to leave you alone. I love you... I... I just can’t do that.”

Alex got up and opened the door. “Magnus... don’t go back in there.” He said before he left. 

Magnus got up with unsteady legs and sat on the edge of the bed. He started at the bathroom door. He didn’t want to go back in there. Ever. He heard low voices and got up and slid the bedroom door open a little to listen. 

“I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.” He heard Jace say thickly. Was he crying?

“You are.” Alec said gently. “You know that’s not me in there, right?”

“Of course I do. I can still feel you, feel our soul. But Alec, what is going on. That... thing... it looked like you. It was you. I never, ever, want to see you like that. It hurts so much. I can’t even...”

“Jace.” Alec said sadly “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s happening but just know it’s not me, that we’re still bonded, we’ll find out what this mess is all about. We always do.”

“I know.” Jace said “how’s Magnus?” 

He heard Alec sigh “I think he’s in shock, or something. I think I should call Caterina.”

Jace made a sound in agreement. 

Magnus slid the door open and stepped out “don’t call her.” 

He saw Jace and Alec look up in surprise.   
“Magnus.” Alec said stepping closer automatically “we’re going to fix this. We’re just waiting on the team. Do you want a drink?”

Magnus shook his head. “Show me.” He said looking at Alec properly for the first time “Both of you. Show me your Parabatai ruin.”

Automatically both Shadowhunters pulled up the button of their shirts. Magnus stepped closer to Jace and gently touched the dark ruin. The ruin that was for Alec. It was there, bold as ever. 

“You see?” Jace said “I’d have felt it, physically. Emotionally. Magnus, that thing in the bathroom. It’s not our Alec. Plus I’ve been with him all day, he’s been safe in the institute.”

Magnus nodded. The hope grew stronger again. “Okay.”

“Okay? Okay. You believe us?” Alec said hopefully 

“Yes. I do.” Magnus said but he seemed cold, distant. “This has to be my father’s doing.” He added.

He knew Jace had no clue what was happening. Only Alec knew that his father was a king of hell.

“Your- you have a father?” Jace said confused looking between him and Alec for a reply.

“Yes.” Magnus said “it’s a long story. He reached out recently. He wanted me to visit him in another realm. I refused.”

“So you think he did this to get your attention?” Alec said incredulously “he’d be that cruel?”

Magnus laughed a bitter laugh. His father was worse than cruel. “You have no idea. This is a warning. He’s going to use you against me.” 

“This is mindblowing. What kind of Dad does that to his kid?” Jace spat. “I thought Valentine was bad.”

“Asmodeus. That’s who.” Magnus replied bitterly.

“Asmodeus? By the Angel.” Jace said with shocked eyes. 

“Like I said. Long story.” Magnus added.

“I think you better fill me in.” Jace said seriously 

“Hold on.” Alec interjected “What do you mean he’s going to use me against you?”

“He knows about you now. Look what he’s done already today? I can’t risk you. Not when he’s around. I won’t. I wouldn’t survive it.”

“What are you saying?” Alec demanded “Are you saying you’re breaking up with me?”

Magnus looked at the floor. He couldn’t bare to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The portal closed in the loft and Izzy, Clary and Jace left along with the “Alec” that was in a body bag.

“It shouldn’t take Izzy too long to figure out what that thing is.” Alec said to break the silence.

Magnus nodded. He felt wreaked, all he wanted was to go and lay down but he never wanted to step foot into his bedroom again. 

“How are you, Magnus?” Alec asked then “Really.”

Magnus sighed “I’m too tired for this.” He said quietly.

“Do you want to go and lie down for a while? Or I could make you some tea?”

“No.” Magnus snapped “I can’t go and lie down Alexander. I can’t bare to go back in there. I don’t want to be here. I want to go anywhere but here.”

Alec looked little shocked but Magnus couldn’t care about being blunt right now. 

“You can come to the institute. My old room... you can sleep there.” Alec offered.

“No.” Magnus said “no. I think you should leave.”

He looked at Alec as he said it and closed his eyes in regret when he saw the hurt flood Alec’s eyes. 

“Magnus. Please. I don’t want to leave you right now.” Alec said quietly.

“But it’s what I want.” Magnus said gently.

“That can’t be true.” Alec replied in no more than a whisper. “I saw what a mess you were when you thought I was dead, you... You can’t want me to go. It’s just the shock.”

“Alexander you have no idea!” Magnus shouted. “You have no idea what I’m thinking, what I’m feeling. You have no clue!”

“Of course I do!” Alec snapped back “my God Magnus the thought of anything happening to you...”

“But this is my doing!” Magnus shouted back and he jumped up off the couch. “My Father. My decision to turn down his invitation. My. Fault!”

Alec stood up quickly, his face anxious “Magnus, this isn’t your fault. You don’t control anyone’s actions, least of all those of a greater demon. You can’t just blame yourself.”

“You don’t understand!” Magnus said through gritted teeth. “You were dead! Your eyes were empty, your mouth was slightly open like you were contemplating an answer. The blood...”

“I know.” Alec said gently “I saw, I’m so sorry that you saw it too.”

“The feeling of having your own heart ripped out in one second. Your love, hopes, dreams. Your home. I can’t do it. Not again.” Magnus said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Alec took a step closer with arms out reached. Magnus side stepped him. “You won’t ever have to see that again.”

“You don’t know that.” Magnus said shaking his head “you’re a Shadowhunter. What was I thinking falling in love with a Shadowhunter? It’s almost your destiny to die young.”

Alec was approaching tears now. “Magnus, please. Why are you saying this?”

“Because I never really thought about it until I saw it. You. Dead. It’s inevitable really. You’re always surrounded by danger; but with me? You’re engulfed in it. Sooner or later my father would have found out about you; about how much I love you and he will take your life away to punish me. I cannot be responsible for that. I won’t!”

“Hey!” Alec shouted back now, he looked angry and Magnus was glad, he should be angry at him. “You knew from day one what my life was like so don’t you dare give me that crap. I don’t go out every night and risk my life. I fight to survive, I fight to keep this god damn city safe! I would never risk my life not when I have you waiting for me. The most important person in my life! And as for you? You could never hurt me, you don’t control my fate. You can’t keep me safe. I could die from a bee sting tomorrow or choke on grape. That’s just part of life, and you know that better than anyone being immortal. The same way I know that you’re not invincible, Magnus. I live with that. None of us know what tomorrow brings and I am sorry that you saw what you saw today and I am sorry that yes, it probably was your father that did this but I am not sorry that you love me. I am not sorry that I love you more than anything. We are better together. We are meant to be, I can feel it. We tried being apart before do you remember that? Because I sure can’t forget it.” Alec breathed hard as he finished his rant. He looked better for getting his side across. “I’m asking you, please, don’t push me away. Don’t break up with me. I think your life will be better if I’m still around.”

Magnus had his arms wrapped around himself as he listened to Alec’s passionate rant. 

“Alexander.” Magnus said after he gathered himself. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. Of course my life is better with you, never doubt that.”

“Okay.” Alec said and his eyes leaked a little, his feet shuffling awkwardly on the spot “so please don’t hurt me.”

“I never intended to.” Magnus said honestly. “My head is just...”

“I know.” Alec sniffed. 

“I can’t be the person who is responsible for your demise.” Magnus said again “and I understand what you’re saying but it would still me my fault. I told you before about my father, remember? and back then I told you that he’s only ever shown me what a father shouldn’t be. I am his one great disappointment. I refuse to bend to his ruthless nature and he will take the only light in my life and he won’t even blink once while doing it.”

“Isn’t that my choice to make?” Alec asked 

“I would say no.” Magnus replied as he looked back into Alec’s desperate eyes “but it seems like no matter what I say you won’t give up on me.”

“Never.” Alec said fiercely.

Magnus sighed. He unwound his arms from around his own body and Alec automatically moved into them.

Magnus clung to him desperately, making Alec’s leather jacket squeak between them.  
“I’m so thankful you’re alive.” Magnus said into his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and just drank in the scent of Alec, the smell of Home.

“Then act like it.” Alec said with a little laugh. “Don’t ever push me away.”

Magnus pulled back and held alec by the crooks of his elbows “I’m not pushing you away but I do need you to leave me alone. Just for a little while.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus went on. “I have some redecorating to do, some renovations, I never want to see that bathroom again. I’d prefer to do this alone. Get my head straight with a little magic and quiet. Is that okay?”

Alec sighed but nodded “I can respect that. I’ll be at the institute. I’ll be making sure we find out more about the body. Just call me when you can.”

“I promise.” Magnus said “I’ll call you later.”

When Alec was gone Magnus poured himself a large whiskey. He needed to see his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus watched as his bed went up in flames. Slowly they spread, the flames made a hissing sound as the went. This bed wasn’t just a bed, it was their bed. His and Alec’s. The bed they’d made love on, the bed that Alexander gave himself to Magnus in the most personal way anyone can. It was the bed they make lazy morning sex on, the bed that Alec gave him those special massages on. The bed they fell into drunk and making out as though they didn’t have a care in the world.   
But now it was tainted. It was a bed that his father had left those goddamn roses on. The bed that Isabelle had laid the body in the image of Alec on while she carried out her first testings.   
It wasn’t something Magnus would ever be able to sleep on. No. So he watched it burn until the room filled with black smoke and destroyed his memories of happier times and then with a click of his fingers the bed disappeared, the smoke gone, the room clean and empty. 

“Let’s see.” He said to himself. He raised his arms high in the air and then slammed them down and the whole room shifted. He smiled to  
himself and admired the new layout. The new bathroom was to the left now. There was no bath. A new shower took its place; large enough for two of course.

The bedroom was a deep blue, now they had a walk in wardrobe. His stuff took up 3/4 of course and Alec’s clothes took the rest along with some space.   
Magnus conjured some artwork he had at his London place and fixed them to the walls. A luxurious, thick cream rug covered the floor. He spelled it to stay clean, otherwise it wouldn’t stand a chance with Alec’s ichor stained boots every night.   
Lastly he picked a bed and it appeared. It was grand and wooden. Much to large for them but it had plenty of room for activities. Dark silver satin sheets draped perfectly over it and Magnus took a look at his handy work. Yes. This would do.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Alec checking in. “Can you come home?” He texted back.   
Alec replied in seconds. “I’m on my way.” He smiled at the screen for a moment. Alec always dropped everything for him when Magnus needed him. He really was the definition of perfect; or at least as close as you could get.

Magnus waited for him on the couch and it seemed like in no time Alec was coming through the door. He looked a little flustered as though he was expecting bad news.   
“Hey.” He said as he strode closer “I’m here, what’s going-... are you alright?”

Magnus stood up and enveloped him. Instantly Alec melted into his arms, he held Alec as tightly as he could without breaking any bones.

“I love you so much.” He said into Alec’s neck. “I’m so sorry it’s taken me a while to get my head straight but I should have said it properly earlier.”

He felt Alec nuzzle closer, but he said nothing. 

“You and me, Alexander we’re a team. We’re partners and I spoke to you like your opinions didn’t matter but they do, more than you’ll ever know. From now on we will make decisions together. Can you please forgive me?”

Alec shifted back and Magnus said his eyes were wet. “There’s nothing to forgive. I love you too.”

Magnus moved his lips towards Alec’s and kissed him, He finally kissed him. He’d been afraid to earlier in cause Alec suddenly melted out of his touch and disappeared. Now his head had gotten right again he knew how ridiculous that notion had been.

When they parted he gently wiped at Alec’s damp lashes. “Sit down, I want to talk to you about where we go from here.”

Alec let Magnus dry his eyes before he stepped back. “Actually I have news on the body that you need to hear.”

Magnus sat on the couch and Alec followed.

“Okay.” He replied when Alec had settled beside him.

“When Izzy began her investigations on that thing- the body... she cut into it and sand came out....in fact it poured from the wound like blood.”

Magnus closed his eyes. “Edom sand.” 

“Yes.” Alec replied. “I’m so sorry but it does seem like your Father did this. As soon as the sand started pouring out it transformed into a forsaken. He’d carved the runes into a mundane, the same placements as mine. Then he’d used dark magic to change its image into mine.”

Magnus clenched his fists. “Of all the ways to torture me. This has crossed a line, Alexander. What I said earlier still stands; I will not let him get away with this. You will come to no harm because of his abhorrence towards me.”

“Hey.” Alec took one of his clenched hands and held it in his own “I know you think you need revenge but isn’t that what he wants? For you to play into his hands?”

Magnus felt his hand relax a little within Alec’s grasp. “Maybe. But you’re the line, Alexander. Can’t you see that? He has threatened my love, my lifeline. My world. I owe it to you to do something.”

Alec looked moved, his eyes full of a devotion that still made Magnus a little dizzy. “You never owe me anything, Magnus. I’d never hold you responsible for your father’s actions. We don’t choose our family. Look at my parents! But I don’t want you to risk your life to fight him, not for me.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Head of the New York Institute and love of my existence. You have no idea how much I love you. I would go to the ends of the earth and below them to protect you. I cannot- I will not rest- until I know you are safe from him.”

“Then I’ll come with you.” Alec said seriously.

“To Edom?” Magnus gasped “no.”

“We’re a team.” Alec echoed his earlier words “you said it. We will face him together. I’m not afraid.”

“But I am.” Magnus said gently “don’t you see? I am afraid. I love that you want to go with me but this is something I have to do alone and I want you to understand that. Besides the entire Shadow world depends on you Alexander. You’re changing things that no one in history was able to achieve. You can’t leave your people. I will go and I will come back to you.”

Alec looked pained and Magnus cupped his face.

“You’re going to make it back.” He said although it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Magnus smiled “look what I have waiting for me?” 

He moved to kiss Alec again. Finally Alec understood his predicament. He would face Edom alone. 

Alec kissed him back fiercely. 

“Let’s go to our new bedroom.” Magnus said gently as he pulled back from Alec’s lips. “We have a new bed to test.”

Alec followed him and he admired the new layout but refused to let go of Magnus’ hand as they looked around. Magnus could feel the stress rolling off his boyfriend in waves.

“Stop.” Magnus said and he pulled his hand free and placed both of his on Alec’s heavy shoulders.  
“Forget about Edom. Right now let’s just be you and me. Deal?”

“I’ll try.” Alec said weakly. 

Magnus slid his hands around Alec’s ribs and kissed his jaw then down his neck. “Relax for me.” He mumbled as he worked open the buttons at Alec’s collar.   
Alec’s hands came to his hips then as they began to lose themselves in each other.

Soon Magnus had tossed Alec back into the new plush bed and had began to devour his hard, naked body. 

“Magnus” Alec whined as lifted his leg and hooked it over his shoulder. “Please, God, I need you...”

If there was a pace of frantic fucking and love making at the same time then that’s what they did. Magnus took everything he deeply desired from Alec. Those sounds, the pleading, Alec’s body shaking round his as they lost themselves together. He savoured the taste of Alec’s sweat on his tongue and memorised every line and crevice with adoring hands.  
The held Alec as he slept and listened to the steady thump of his heart. The heart that belonged to him alone. This heart that had never belonged to anyone but himself. 

It took every once of will power he had to get up and leave Alec. He showered and changed quietly while Alec slept away. The only thing he needed to do was leave Alec a note promising to be back as soon as he could. He left it on the pillow and couldn’t resist pressing one last kiss to his lovers neck.

Alec stirred and began to wake, Magnus opened the portal to  
Edom with the most important possession he owned clutched in his palm. As long as he has his luck and protection from Alexander he could face anything.


End file.
